The Dying Ember
by CompanyXLovesXMisery
Summary: She made a stupid mistake. A silly error that cost the lives of two people. Her mother should have taught her not to give in to peer pressure. Ember ONE-SHOT


**Hello sons and daughters of Adam & Eve,**

**Um, Sorry for my update slump. School's been hectic and my computer's been down the past few weeks so I haven't been able to get anything out. **

**It's my first Danny Phantom Fic, Forgive me!!!!!**

**Don't Own anything

* * *

**The September wind blew the leaves around in a festive manner as the children said goodbye to their mothers and fathers before climbing aboard the tell-tale yellow school bus to go learn. But our story does not take place amongst the children, turn your attention to the teenage girl leaning against the large highschool, which is also piling up with students eager to get the day over with and wishing summer could have been slower. Our story begins with this girl...

"Hey babe, whatcha doin' after school today?" A boy with jet black hair pins his girlfriend to the school, his hands on either side of her, she gave a slow smile and pushed back her raven hair with electric blue streaks.

"Band practice probably. Why do you care so much Chip?" She asked, curious. He smiled and leaned in close to her and kissed her purple lipstick covered lips softly.

"Well, I was kinda hopin' we could finally go up to lover's cliff...But, you obviously have other things to do so..." He rolled his blue eyes and released a sigh, "Ya think maybe you could play hooky and hang with me Ember?" He pouted adroably and she looked doubtful.

"Lover's cliff, I dunno if I'm ready for that yet Chip..I mean think of all the things that could happen. Plus, I still have my dreams of singing, I can't give all that up to spend one night at Lover's cliff with you." Chip sighed and stroked his small gotee angerly.

"I see, your dreams more important then us huh? I thought I was your dream! Your every thought used to be on me! What happened Em? I'm on the backburner because you have 'band practice'? Sometimes I don't know why I even deal with you!" He stormed away angerly leaving the girl alone. She sighed and pulled a cigeratte from her pocket and a lighter fro mthe other. When she was a child she was quite the pyro, she loved fire and used it to burn her sister's favorite Barbie once. She took a long drag from her cigeratte and puffed out the air slowly. She loved Chip Skylark with her whole heart she just wasn't ready for sex yet.

'But Chip did seem mad,' she thought. 'Maybe that's how i can prove my love for him. I'll tell the guys I came down with something, tell my mom I'm sleeping over Jess' house and go to lover's cliff with chip. It's perfect! nothing could go wrong!'

* * *

"I knew you'd see things my way babe," Chip, said as she opened his car door. Ember gave an awry smile and buckled her seatbelt. "You don't know how much fun this is going to be, I promise you won't regret it." But little did he know she already did. 

Lover's cliff was the place where the highschool seniors of Amity High would get wasted and have the 'time of their lives' and brag about it the next week of school. Ember didn't fit in with these people like Chip did. One flash of his pearly whites(and I mean pearly) and girls would throw themselves at him. Ember was more with the punk crowd, how Chip knew she even exsisted was impossible for her to grasp. Yet, here she was about to give herself away to a guy who must have been here at least a dozen times.

"Babe...babe...? EMBER!" She snapped out of her trance and glanced in Chip's direction.

"I'm sorry I kinda spaced out there for a moment. What did you say?" She blushed when he pulled her into the backseat and pulled her close.

"I said that outfit you're wearing looks really hot on you." She blushed. She was wearing her knee high platforms with her form fitting black pants and spike belt with her black tarzan-style baby tee her stomach exposed.

"Oh, uh thanks..." She shied away slightly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't have to be scared Ember, I'll make it good for you. I promise." He creeped towards her again so far that he was now on top of her.

"How will you make it good for me?" She said in a half-appaled, half-fascinated whisper. He bent down and said:

"Like this..."

* * *

The next few days were awkward with Chip around, it seemed he didn't care about her anymore only her body. She would willingly give herself to him thinking this was what love was, but she was oh, so wrong. She couldn't show her face t oher bandmates, she was too ashamed. 

Monday had come too quickly and she found herself at school once more, she went directly to her locker, ignoring the stares and whispers of her name from various seniors. She opened her locker and looked in her mirror. She looked pallor and tired and disgruntled and Chip was talking smooth to some girl on the cheerleading team! She noticed their reflection in her mirrior. She turned around and walked towards them.

"Chip, babe what are you doing?" She asked meekly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who are you?" He asked, "Some freak from the circus?" He laughed and so did the cheerleader. Ember's eyes widened.

"It's me babe, Ember, don't you remeber my name!?" She touched his forehead to see if he was running a tempeture, he shied away disgusted.

"Ember? What kind of freak name is that? Get outta here loser!" He shoved her away and returned to his conversation with the cheerleader who giggled and flirted her way into his car the next Friday. Ember ran off, tears staining her eyes. He never loved her, she was just a checkmark on his bedpost, just a face, he barely ever said her name. Always, 'babe'. And she fell right into his trap. She was pathetic.

* * *

Three months had passed since that day and with each passing day she only became worse. December reminded her of herself. Cold, unforgiving, restless, bitter, and numb. Her friends had abandoned her, saying they didn't even remember who she was anymore and that they wanted her and her crappy lyrics out of the band. 

She walked into the freshman wing by accident, just roaming around aimlessly, it's not like she had anything to do or anywhere to go. She walked by all the freshmen her head hung low, her spirit much lower.

"Danny it's not going to work! Paluina won't be jealous of me!" She looked up, her jade eyes curious. There were three friends, two boys and a gothic girl, the dark haired boy was pleading with the Gothic girl on his knees holding the bottom of her plaid skirt.

"C'mon Sam! Please! I promise I'll never ask you for anything ever again! Just this one time!" The girl Sam, pretended to reluctantly agree with 'Danny's' crzy idea, but Ember saw in the girl's eyes she was thrilled. 'Poor girl,' she thought. 'I hope she doesn't end up as heartbroken as I am.'

Ember stalked back into the senior wing miserably. He heart wretched as she watch Chip Skylark try to get another notch on his belt by talking to a girl from her Art class. She can't believe she actually loved this guy...She can't believe she actually LOVES this guy still. And he ignored her existance. He didn't love her back. There was only one option left now...

* * *

She had run home that day, a plan in her mind. She burned every last memory of Chip and herself and put the ashes into a box. She wrote a small message on a sticky nmote and placed it ontop of the box. She then took out her dusty, old notebook, the same notebook that had been used to write her lyrics and doodle her dreams of a global show with the whole world chanting her name. She flipped to an empty page and began writing. Then she took her guitar and an empty cassette tape and recorded her song. 

She delivered the box and cassette to their proper places and stepped foot in her blue and black room one last time.

'Perfect' she thought. 'Now only one last thing to do.." She grabbed her guitar for her grand finale.

* * *

"Sam! Honey you have a package!" Mrs. Manson called her daughter. Sam quickly took the package from her mother's hands hoping it was something useful. She read the note at the top. 

_Sam,_

_Teenage love never lasts. Take it from someone who knows._

_Don't let something as menial as hormones make you lose your dreams_

_-E.M_

Sam was puzzled? Who has the intitials E.M? She opened the box hesitantly. Inside were ashes and an electric blue guitar pick.

* * *

Chip awoke groggily to his dad's screams.

"CHIP! GET UP! A PAKAGE CAME FOR YOU!" Something hit Chip hard on the side of the head. He looked at it questionably. It was written in eletric blue ink and sealed with a purple lipstick kiss. He opened it only to reveal a casette tape. He put it in and listened.

"_Chip. I've always been madly in love with you. But you didn't feel the same and after you got what you wanted from me you left me empty and cold. You claim you didn't remember my name, but now it will dwell in your head forever, alongside guilt of course."_

Chip was about to hit the stop button and call the cops when a melody began to play.

_It was,  
It was September  
Wind blows  
The dead leaves, fall_

To you,  
I did surrender,  
Two weeks  
You didn't call

Your life  
goes on without me.  
My life,  
A losing game.  
But you should, you should not doubt me.  
You will remember my name

Oh, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember!  
One thing remains!  
Ember!  
So warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Your heart,  
your heart has ventured  
You're wrong,  
Now bear the shame.__

Like dead trees  
In cold December  
Nothing but ashes remain!

Oh, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember!  
One thing remains!  
Ember!  
So warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Oh woah, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember!  
One thing remains!  
Oh, Ember!  
So warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Yeah  
You will remember my name! 

He was shocked. He didn't know what to do so, like most people, he turned to television for the answers.

"Yesterday eveing at precisely 6:37 young teenage girl by the name of Ember McClain had strangled herself with her guitar strap. Police say she was three months pregnant In other news--" He turned the T.V off and sat there in shock. She was pregnant with his kid and commited suicide.

He cried.

He cried and vowed he would take a career in singing for her memory.

And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

**Ending sucked horribly but oh well. **

**Read and Review please!!!**

**Love Ya,**

**SuperJGirl5**


End file.
